Once Upon A LaurWalk
by 1katiemariee
Summary: A collection of different one shots and drabbles for Lauren Lopez and Joe Walker who I like to call LaurWalk or Joepez! None are related unless it says otherwise and please read the warnings that are on some of them. Rated T for swearing and future chapters.
1. Troll

_Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING in all the one shots that I post in this story folder thing. They are all written for entertainment purposes only. _

_A/N: Cause I can't be bothered to write a disclaimer all the time, I've just posted one for all of the stories I will post. Their won't be any A/N's until I think it's the 7th one shot as they've all been pre-written. Their will be the summaries, some warnings on a few of them then on the ones after I might post an author's note every so often. Enjoy! _

* * *

_Summary: Joe wants to troll and send the LaurWalk shippers into frenzy, so he makes Lauren help him. _

_Based on this photo: twitter(.com) / charlenekaye / status / 198265977492869122 / photo / 1 (remove brackets and spaces)_

* * *

"PHOTO TIME!" Charlene called out to the StarKids who were rehearsing for Apocalyptour. They all turned and looked at her to which she held up her camera to make their way to the middle of the room, Joe bent down so his lips were in line with Lauren's ear.

"Want to be a troll?" Joe whispered, Lauren just looked at him as if to say _"what the fuck" _before punching him in the shoulder.

"Do you want Joey repeat?" She asked, a hint of laughter in her voice as she replied. Joe laughed and shook his head at the memory of Joey tweeting that it was the last time StarKid were going to perform together and the entire StarKid fandom went into panic.

"It's not going to be like that, more like sending the 'LaurWalk' fans into a state of frenzy" Joe put air quotes around the word _"LaurWalk"_ remembering the couple name he saw fans had come up with when he was looking through what the fans were up too. Lauren smirked, turning round to face him.

"What do you have in mind" She asked. Joe bent down to her ear again.

"Nothing major, just a little something. But when we do a silly pose, do something I can copy easily" Lauren looked at him again before putting her arms round his neck and smiling.

"Good job I love you" She grinned before pulling his head down for a kiss. Her hands played with the short bristles of his hair; one of his was tangled in hair brown hair, the other on the small of her back.

"Oy, love birds!" Brian yelled from his spot next to Jaime. "Some of us want to get this photo took so we can go back to rehearsal!" They pulled away and Lauren glared at him.

"I love you too" Joe whispered before walking to an empty spot next to Meredith, Lauren followed behind him then stood next to Joe and infront of Brian. Lauren held her hand up in a fist as if she had a microphone and the other rested on her waist, she looked forwards, smiling wide at the camera; unknown to her was that Joe had copied her pose, accept he was smiling down at the petite brunette.

The flash went off signalling that the photo was taken and they all rushed over to see how the picture looked before she tweeted it.

"Troll" Lauren joked at Joe who was stood at the right of her. He just snaked and arm around her waist.

"But you love me for it!" Joe beamed down at her and she grinned back; tuning around to face him.

"That I do" She confirmed, standing on her tip toes to peck him on the lips. She did love him, and it was all worth it.


	2. Argument

_Summary: Lauren and Joe have a playful argument and Charlene takes advantage of the moment. _

_Based on this photo: lockerz(.com) / s / 207109204 (remove brackets and spaces)_

* * *

Pulling Joe over to the chair which was next to where Jaime was rehearsing her solo of 'Holiday Club'. Lauren stood on her tip toes and kissed Joe who was now facing her. Joe's hands wrapped around her tiny waist and her hands were resting on his chest. Their kiss got more passionate until Charlene coughed and glared causing them to pull away.

"I know you, guys love one another and everything but try to keep the PDA to a minimum" Charlene whispered to them so she didn't interrupt Jaime. Both of them mumbled a quick sorry before Joe sat down, pulling Lauren onto him from behind and held her round her waist.

"Joe, let go!" She yelled playfully, wriggling around on his lap to try to get out; he just held her tighter so she was trapped on his legs. She turned around halfway and started whack him on the arms. "Joseph Walker!"

"Yes?" Joe asked, mocking innocence earning himself a glare from his petite, brunette girlfriend. He just leant forward and kissed the back of her neck causing Lauren to shiver with pleasure. Joe smiled and carried on doing it.

"Joe!" Lauren moaned, coming back to her senses and standing up while he was distracted. "Now, move!" She pointed her arm to her side, sharply to emphasize her point before folding her arms when he was still sitting there looking at her.

"Laureennn" Joe wined, acting like a little kid; his arms slumping forward.

"Jooeee" Lauren mocked, imitating his actions. When still wouldn't move she started pouting. "Pwease" She did puppy dog eyes, know this would break him. As predicted Joe crumbled and stood of for her.

"Yay!" She grinned, he voice showing enthusiasm, sitting down in the chair.

"I'm still made at you" Joe said, waling over to the opposite side of Jaime and standing there with his arms folded. Playing along, Lauren slumped her shoulders and acted sad. Charlene took advantage of this moment, snapping a photo of Jaime rehearsing so she could tweet it without giving away Joe and Lauren's relationship.

Lauren and Joe burst into laughter and Lauren walked over to Joe.

"I love you" She beamed up at him, her arms round his neck.

"I love you too" His arms round her waist, he bent down to plant a kiss on her lips. Charlene would just have to deal with their PDA.


	3. Childbirth

_****__WARNING: MANY PEOPLE DON'T LIKE THIS CAUSE IT'S TO SAD AND HORRIBLE FOR THEM! PLEASE TAKE CAUTION BEFORE READING IT!_

_____Summary: Something happens during childbirth of Lauren and Joe's first child which changes Joe's life forever._

* * *

Lauren's midwife walked towards Joe, holding a bundle of pick blankets between her arms. Hearing her come up, Joe looked up, tears staining his cheeks and she shook her head, handing him his daughter. Joe took her from the woman's arms, looking down at his daughter, he noticed she was the spitting image of Lauren accept she had his blue eyes. Tears dripped down his cheek and a half-hearted smile was on his face as he looked at the newborn. He heard footsteps at the side of him.

"Joe?" Meredith asked, her voice choked with tears. He shook his head and openly starting sobbing, his body shaking with each cry. Meredith took the baby from his arms as Dylan sat down next to him, a hand on his shoulder to soothe his grieving friend. Deafening cries echoed around the room.

"She's beautiful" Meredith smiled at the little girl who had wrapped her tiny hands around Brian's finger who was stood at the side of his girlfriend. "What's her name?"

"Lauren" Joe choked out through sobs. "Lauren Louise"

"It's perfect, Joe" Dylan compliment, attempting to cheer his heartbroken friend up; at least just a little. This worked as Joe smiled.

"We wanted to call her Louise Meredith but I want Lauren's name in her's" Joe explained, his eyes filling up with tears again as he thought of Lauren. The petite, brunette who died giving birth to their child.

_"Lauren, you can do it! Push!" Joe encouraged his wife who was sat on a hospital bed currently labor to their first child. _

_"I can't!" Lauren cried, screaming in pain before passing out. _

_"She's losing too much blood!" _

_"Get him out of here!" Joe felt two hands on his arms from behind him. He turned around, looking at the midwife with worry and confusion. _

_"We need you to leave" Elizabeth, Lauren's midwife for the pregnancy said, guiding him towards the door. Joe struggled against her arms. _

_"No! Lauren!" Tears came strolling down his face as he tried to get to his wife who was unconscious on the bed. _

_"Beeeeeeeep..." _

_"Get him out of here!" The head doctor yelled more forcefully. _

_"She's going into resus. We might need to perform an emergency sizarian" Joe struggled even more hearing the beep of the heart monitor and what the Doctor just said. Elizabeth held on tighter and pushed him out of the door. _

Joe burst out into wracked sobs again, putting his head onto Dylan's shoulder. The cries of Lauren came from Meredith's arms and she walked towards Joe.

"Take her. She's your daughter" Meredith said, holding the newborn out towards Joe. He took her from Meredith's arms, holding her close to his chest; rocking her back and forth. He needed to be there for her; it's what Lauren would've wanted.


	4. Pooping on the Funbus

_A/N: Written for Hannah (accio-larry-stylinson on Tumblr) after Childbirth made her have a breakdown. _

_Summary: Lauren gets a little too over excited about being able to poop on the bus for Apocalyptour._

* * *

Lauren stepped onto the bus with Joe's fingers laced through hers; Joe himself stood behind her. She put her suitcase down to the side of the doorway, leaving room for the others to go through before running down the bus towards the bathroom. Joe shook his head before following her and standing infront of the closed bathroom door. After about 2 minutes he heard a flush and a scream.

"YOU CAN POOP ON THE BUS!" Lauren screamed, whipping open the door and flinging herself into Joe's arms. He just laughed at her childish antics. "We can poop on the fun bus!" Joe shook his head remembering her tweet

_ LaurenLopez1: " claark FunkWalk tomeksomemusic joeyrichter rickrichter69 Guys you'll all be on my bus, don't worry. #theycallmefunbusLopez"_

"Yes, Lauren. We can poop on the bus" Joe said, sarcastically; nodding his head, slowly. Lauren just leaned back in his arms and glared at him.

"You do not care about the fun of pooping!" Lauren folded her arms and turned her head to the side; holding her nose up in the air. Joe laughed at his petite girlfriend's antics.

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry!" Joe sighed and Lauren glanced at him, not moving her head. "Come on, Lo!" Lauren chuckled and turned back to face him again.

"Oh, I love you, Wox!" Lauren grinned, her eyes shining.

"And I love you too" Joe kissed her nose before swooping down and planting a kiss on her lips. He did love Lauren. Lauren and her childish ways of pooping on the fun bus. She did love Joe. Joe and the humour he got from her excitement over little things like pooping on the fun bus.


	5. Start of Their New Life

_A/N: This was also wrote for Hannah (accio-larry-stylinson on Tumblr)._

_Summary: One four-worded question which will be the start of Lauren and Joe's new life. _

* * *

Lauren was sat on the couch watching TV in the living room of her and Julia's apartment when the familiar ring of her text tone _'Did ya get mah text' _rung through out the room; Lauren picked up her phone.

_"Hey you out to dinner tonight- pick you up at 8, wear something fancy. Love you! -Joe" _

Lauren smiled to herself before composing a reply.

_"Hey handsome. I'll be waiting, love you more! -Lauren :) x" _

She quickly checked the time on the clock that was on the wall above the kitchen door. 6:00pm. Realizing that she only had two hours, she ran upstairs to her room, pushing open the door and ran towards her closet to get changed. Picking out her dress, she laid it on her bed before walking into the bathroom to take a shower.

Lauren looked at her appearance, she had a ruby red dress on which hugged her curves, it went down to the floor with an intricate sliver pattern on the sweetheart neckline. She wore silver stilettos and jewelry to match, her brunette hair went down her shoulders in loose curls, a fake silver rose pinning back one side of her hair. The time said 7:55 which meant she had five minutes before Joe got there. She gathered her phone, purse, keys, lip gloss and mirror into a silver clutch just before the bell rang and she ran downstairs to greet Joe.

"Woah, wow!" Joe breathed out, taking in Lauren's appearance. A blush creeped onto her cheeks.

"You look handsome" Lauren managed to choke out through her dazed state. Joe wore a black suit with a red tie which matched her dress; his usual scruff was shaved and his hair was so short it was just the same as usual. Joe held out his arm for the petite woman and she accepted, calling out to Julia.

"I'm going, see you later!" She heard Julia reply with something along the lines of _"use protection" _and Lauren just shook her head at her roommates antics. Joe walked Lauren down four blocks and towards a really fancy restaurant which was super expensive.

"Joe, are you sure you can afford this?" Lauren asked, looking up at him. Joe just smiled.

"Yeah, don't worry" He led her inside the restaurant and they sat at a table.

Once they'd eaten, Joe lead Lauren out to the dance floor which was set up at the side of the room, a slow song came on and Joe pulled Lauren close to him, one arm snaking round her waist and the other was clasped in her hand; Lauren's other hand was wound round his neck and she leant her head against his chest.

They spun round in small, slow circles until the music stopped and Joe pulled away. Lauren looked at him as he got down on one knee and pulled a small black box out of his pocket.

"Oh, my god!" Lauren gasped, her hand shooting straight to her mouth in shock.

"Lauren Marie Lopez, I love you. The way you cuddle everyone, how you're obsessed with unicorns, how you always have to have sprinkles on your oatmeal. I love the way you love your fans and how you so energetic, even at times like one o'clock in the morning. You're this amazing girl who I'm blessed to have in my life, let alone be with. This is why I'm asking you to marry me. I want to be with you forever, so please. Will you marry me?"

"YES!" Lauren screamed in joy, launching herself into her now fiancé arms; hugging him tightly. Joe stood up, his arms still round her tiny waist and lifted her up, bringing her closer to him before placing her back down on the floor and resting his forehead on her's.

"I love you" He breathed, opening the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. Taking it out, he gently placed it on her finger and laced his fingers through hers.

"I love you too" Lauren grinned at him and Joe slipped his other hand around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. This was the start of their new life together.


	6. Measuring

_A/N: Part of this LaurWalk fic idea we did on The LaurWalk Tributes group on fb. Here's my interpretation of the word "Measuring"._

_Summary: Lauren has a mishap while measuring flour for her baby daughter's cake._

* * *

"WAAAHHH!"

The familiar cry of Joe's daughter rang through the baby monitor and Joe extended his arm to the left to wake up his wife but all he found was the mattress and cold air. Groaning he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed to get up. He pulled on some pants then proceeded to walk out the hall to the nursery which was next door to his room. Joe picked up his daughter, Scarlett, and rocked her about, trying to stop her crying.

"Hey, don't cry today, it's your birthday you know." Joe cooed at the small girl in his arms. Feeling Joe's arms around her, she stopped crying and blinked at her father, her ocean blue eyes still shining with old tears. Scarlett giggled, resting her head on her father's shoulder. A clatter came from down in the kitchen followed by cursing in Spanish, since they'd had Scarlett she'd opted to swear in Spanish so the little girl didn't pick up her mother's bad language, Joe smiled before heading out of the room and down the stairs. Once he got the kitchen door he chuckled at the sight. Lauren was covered head to toe with flour, along with the counter top and the floor round where she was. There was batter all over the counter top, along with egg shells, cocoa powder and other random shit she was using.

"What the hell, Lo?" Joe laughed, shaking his head at his petite brunette wife. Lauren jumped turning round the face him, her hand over her heart.

"Joe, don't scare me like that you, polla!" Lauren screamed at him. Joe shook his head again.

"Seriously, Lo. What the hell are you doing?" Joe asked, walking over to where she was stood and placing Scarlett on the cleanest part of the counter. Lauren went to the cupboard and pulled out a fresh bag of flour to use.

"Measuring flour" She answered seriously. "I want to make Scarlett a cake for her birthday" Lauren then went and put some more flour in a bowl which was on some weighing scales so she could re-measure some fresh to use in the cake. Joe went and walked behind her, steading her arms so it didn't go everywhere this time. Lauren leaned into Joe's chest, extending her arms farther so they reached the bowl.

"You measured flour and it failed." Joe said, placing the flour down on counter and turning Lauren around to face him, rested his forehead on hers.

"Yeah" Joe pecked Lauren on the nose. She reached up on her tip toes and kissed him on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck; his snaking around her waist. Before things could go any further they heard a gurgle coming from Scarlett who was sat on the counter with batter all over hands from where she'd placed them down on the mucky surface and was now clapping and gurgling. Lauren moved from her spot between the counter and Joe then made her was towards the little girl.

"And a happy birthday to you!" She cooed, planting a big kiss on her daughter's cheek. Joe smiled before walking over to his family, they weren't perfect, Lauren's _"measuring flour"_ incident proved that but he wouldn't have it any other way. He loved how they were now.


	7. A Sad Interruption

_**Warning: This contains death but most people should be alright with it. All the StarKids stay alive, it's just a relation.**_

_Summary: A phone call with some devastating news interrupts the evening of the Walker's monthly family day._

* * *

Lauren and Joe were sat on the couch in their living room, their two older children, Nymphadora Elizabeth (aged 8) and Matthew Joseph (aged 5) were sat on the floor, leaning against the couch they were sat on. The twins Scarlett Lauren and Mia-Anne Stephanie (aged 2) were cuddled with their parents, Scarlett with Lauren and Mia with Joe.

It was their regular family day, evening; once a month where they would all manage to go out for the day then come home, have a home cooked meal which was made by the whole family and then watch movies (they swapped turns for whom was picking the films) until the kids fell to sleep. Tonight they were watching Beauty and the Beast which was picked by their oldest daughter who Darren brainwashed with his love of Disney. Every time they watched a Disney film, Dora would dress up as the princess in the film; tonight, she was obviously wear Belle's dress.

Their usual family day evening was going as usual until they got a mysterious phone call at ten o'clock at night. Lauren carefully passed a sleeping Scarlett to Joe, who held her to his free side and she got up to answer the phone out in the landing.

"Hello" She answered, irritated at the person who interrupted their much loved family day.

"Lauren sweetie, it's dad" Came the reply from the other end of the receiver.

"Oh, hey dad" Lauren said, politely as possible. "What are you calling for? You know it's our scheduled family day"

"It's about your mother" Mr. Lopez began, taking a deep breath before carrying on. "Lauren, she passed away" This hit Lauren like a ton of bricks and she had to sit down on the bottom step to stop her legs from giving way.

"What?" Lauren choked out, swallowing away the lump which had formed in her throat; her eyes brimming with tears.

"We're at Chicago General Hospital, we have an half a hour before she's taken to the mortuary" Lauren stood up, walking over to the wall where the phone should stand.

"Okay, I'll be there soon" Lauren hung up and put the phone back before walking back into the room.

"Joe" He turned round from his spot on the couch to see Lauren in the doorway, tears strolling down her cheeks. Nymphadora and Matthew jumped up and ran towards their mother, hugging her around the waist.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Matthew asked, Lauren stroked their hair.

"Go sit on the couch while I talk to Daddy" Lauren said, removing herself from the children's grasp. Joe stood up, careful not to hurt Mia or Scarlett and made his way towards Lauren. When they were out in the hall, Lauren burst into wracked sobs and buried her head in Joe's chest.

"M-my mom's d-di-died" Lauren burst into more tears, clinging to Joe as she sobbed. He just rubbed her back until she calmed down and then walked to the phone.

"Hey Julia, it's Joe... Yeah, something's up... Lauren's mom's died... Could you come round and watch the kids... Thanks so much Julia, bye!" Joe hung up the phone and turned back to Lauren. "Julia and Darren are coming over to watch the kids, while we go to the hospital"

"'Kay" Lauren whispered, sitting on the step and putting her head into her hands. Joe went into the room to the two worried kids on the couch. Crouching down to their lever, he place a hand on one of their legs.

"Listen, something's come up and me and mommy have to go somewhere. Uncle Darren and Auntie Julia are coming round to watch you." Joe explained.

"Why's mommy upset?" Dora asked, the regular spark in her ocean blue eyes had gone. Joe sighed, kissing both their foreheads.

"Something's happened and mommy's upset about it. Don't worry about her" Joe reached round Nymphadora and Matthew to reach the sleeping twins behind them. Making sure they were safe, he carried them passed Lauren and upstairs to their beds before returning He grabbed Lauren's and his coat, helping her into her's before turning her around again and resting his forehead on hers.

"It'll be alright, Lo" Joe comforted, using his old nickname for her from back in college. He laced their fingers together.

"I hope you're right" Lauren sighed. Joe pecked on the nose before swooping down and planting one on her lips.

"You know I will be"


	8. Shorts

_****__One of the many prompts from Tori in The LaurWalk Tributes._

_A/N: Sorry for taking so long to post another! My mother was ill and then I started my GCSE's so I've got a shit load of work to do but I managed to find the time too write this so enjoy!_

_Summary: Joe wants to make Lauren's shorts for Apocalyptour shorter._

* * *

Lauren walked out of the adjoined room where she'd just been trying on her Apocalyptour outfit to be greeted with wolf whistles from the guys. A possessive arm snaked round her waist and pulled her into a strong, smooth chest. Lauren looked up and smiled at the man before attaching her lips to his. Choruses of "get a room" and disgusted groans were directed towards the pair and they just pulled away and glared.

"If Lauren and Joe are finished playing tonsil tennis, I'd like to see Lauren's outfit and what needs changing" June said, teasingly. Lauren pecked Joe on the lips before pulling away and letting June see.

"I quite like it" Lauren smiled. She had ruby red shorts on which were in the same style as her SPACE Tour ones, a beige vest top and a plain white shirt over the top that was knotted at the top of her hips.

"I'd add a necklace, preferably one in a bright colour" Julia suggested and June searched through her bag until she came to an aqua blue one made of tiny stones with a bigger one as a sort of pendant. Lauren fastened it round her neck.

"The shorts need to be shorter" Joe smirked and slid closer to Lauren; an arm working it's way around her waist again but his hand went farther south. Lauren looked at Joe.

"Joseph Schwartz Walker" Lauren mocked annoyance and looked at him. He just gave her a cheeky grin and pressed his lips to hers again. Lauren turned round to face him fully and wound her arms around his neck; his traveling around her waist, both his hands resting on her butt. Their kiss got more and more passionate until Julia walked up, ripping to couple apart from one another.

"Guys! We're trying to sort wardrobe out here!" Julia scolded.

"I said make her shorts, shorter" Joe gave her an innocent grin and she just glared at him.

"They're short enough." Julia gave him a pointed look before turning to June. "You did a great job, she looks amazing" She praised before walking back over to the group.

"Thanks" June smiled. Julia turned to look at the couple who was slowly inching towards each other.

"Get changed and then you can have the afternoon off." With a quick peck on Joe's cheek, Lauren ran into the other room to get changed again.


	9. Children

_A/N: Replying to reviews that I are anon! I kept forgetting to do them!_

_Pigwidgeon: Yeah, I know that. I wrote it before I found out Lauren's middle name. thanks!_

_Guest/Amy: thank you! i will write one sometime soon! thank you!_

* * *

_Summary: Lauren and Joe come to a realisation as their youngest daughter leaves for college._

_Info: In this Lauren and Joe are about 53/54. Their oldest child is 25, the next 22, the ones after that are another set of twins aged 20 then their's the ones in this aged 18._

* * *

Lauren, Joe and their son, Tyler-Deen watched as Ty's twin sister and their youngest daughter, Melody-Rose finished loading her car; Lauren with tears on her face. The teenage girl pulled the lid of the trunk down and turned to face her parents.

"That's the last of it" Melse said, walking towards her parents and brother, her chocolate brown eyes going misty with tears.

"I'll miss you" Ty choked out through tears, grabbing Melse and pulling her into a bone-crushing hug.

"I'll miss you too" She sobbed into her brother's shoulder. Lauren, letting out a giant sob, pulled Ty and Melse into a three-way hug; getting crushed by the two taller children.

"Don't forget about Daddy!" Joe joked, attempting to lighten the mood. The three for them let out a teary laugh, before letting Joe join.

"My little baby girl, my sweet song" Joe whispered and kissed the top of her head. "Off to college" The four of them gave each other one big last hug before pulling away and letting Melse get into the car. Lauren buried her face in her husbands chest and Joe wrapped an arm around her waist then kissed her forehead. Melody-Rose gave her brother and parents one last smile and wave before driving away to her future.

The trio made their way back into the house and sat on the sofa. They sat in silence for five minutes before Lauren got up and made her way silently over to the kitchen.

"Let me go check on your mother" Joe said, getting up and following Lauren tithe kitchen. When her go to the doorway he saw Lauren lent against the counter, elbows resting on the surface. She saw Joe and ran over to him, wrapping her tiny arms and his waist.

"All my babies have grown up" Lauren cried into Joe's chest. "We're even going to be grandparents soon" Remembering her eldest daughter, who was 25, Jaime-Louise Meredith Hunter was nearly due with her husband, David's child.

"God! We are old!" Lauren felt Joe's chest rumble as he laughed and she pulled away to face him.

"Mrs Walker, we are not old." He tangled his hand hands in her hair and pulled her lips to his for a passionate kiss. He moved the two if them so Lauren was against the counter and heard a crack come from Lauren's back.

"Okay, maybe we are a bit old" Joe chuckled and Lauren just swatted him on the chest. They may be old, but they'd always be alright.


	10. Sick

_A/N: Sorry for not writing anything LaurWalk in over 2 months! I caught up on fics and they gave me inspiration to write again, then this came from being ill myself. I would have wrote it earlier but my concentration was lacking and I could hardly type!_

_Replies: _

_Someone: As Pigwidgeon said, you can find them all over the internet. I find them out either through Tumblr or people I talk to on the internet about StarKid. When I wrote that fic, I didn't know Lauren's middle name so I used Marie. _

* * *

_Summary: Lauren's sick and asks Joe to cheer her up, then he lets something slip..._

* * *

Lauren crawled out of bed, coughing and her unicorn blanket draped around her shoulders before shuffling down the stairs and into the kitchen where Julia sat at the dining table. She turned around when she heard coughing and groaning from her best friend.

"Lo, you look like shit." Julia said, standing up and walking to the counter to make tea for her friend.

"Thanks a lot" Lauren replied, sarcastically. Rolling her eyes before coughing again. She shuffled back into the living room and plopped onto the sofa, grabbing her phone and send a text.

_Joooeeee! I feel like shit, come cheer me up? :) -Lo x_

Lauren heard Julia come in from the kitchen and then felt a cup of tea being thrust into her hands and the smell of peppermint wafted from the cup. She looked up at her room mate, a smile on her lip. She took a sip and was about to take another when she got a reply.

_Sure, be there in 10. I'll bring Disney movies and ice cream too. -Joe_

Lauren grinned and coughed again before composing a reply.

_Whoo! See you then. -Lo x_

Julia gave Lauren a knowing smirk and grabbed her bag and jacket before walking out the door. Lauren shook her head and took another drink of her tea when the doorbell rang.

"Come in!" Joe walked through the door, a tub of Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough ice cream in one hand and four DVD's in another. He placed them on the table and sat down next Lauren, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"How are you feeling?" Joe asked, pulling her onto his lap. Lauren rested her head on his chest.

"Like shit." Lauren mumbled into his chest.

"Hopefully Disney movies and ice cream will make you feel better." Joe kissed the top of her head. "I love you" _Shit!_

"What?" Lauren leant back and looked at him in shock. Joe tried to explain but stuttered and got cut off by the petite brunette. "I love you too" Lauren grabbed the collar of Joe's jacket and pulled his lips towards hers. Before they could touch, Lauren moved her head to cough and Joe laughed.

"Maybe we should wait until you feel better to do that." Joe grinned and then kissed her forehead. Lauren nodded and grabbed the DVD's, standing up and pushing Aladdin into the DVD slot. She resumed her spot on Joe's lap and then they spent the rest of the day eating ice cream, watching Disney and cuddling.


	11. Shorts 2

_A/N: I have no idea how I've updated after only a week! It usually takes me agggeees to update again, but this isn't a bad thing. This was an idea from Guest/Amy and I know it's took me forever to do but I never really got the inspiration to do it until today. It's slightly linked to Ch.8 but it's nothing major. _

_Also, quick note. I am in the middle of writing a smut fic for LaurWalk and I was going to post it in here. I have stated that this could turn to the rating M but I want to ask you. Would you rather I put it into a separate fic or put it in this? I will put a warning at the top to say that their's smut and you can skip it if you want to. Answer in a review or PM! Or you can contact me on my Tumblr: living-at-221b-with-lauren-lopez. _

* * *

_Summary: Joe gets his outfit for Apocalyptour, but what does he think of his shorts? And what about Lauren?_

* * *

Lauren and Joe walked in the rehearsal room for Apocalyptour hand in hand and as soon as they entered, Julia walked up them as soon as they came in.

"Walker, you're up for costume fitting after yesterday." Julia said, a playful glare on her face. Joe nodded and kissed Lauren on the forehead before walking over to June who was in the corner of the room, next to a door which led to a small room for them to get changed. He grabbed the outfit that June was holding out to him and entered the other room.

After 5 minutes, he returned from the small room, in costume and walked to where to group were rehearsing. Julia, Dylan, Brian, Brian, Jaime, Meredith and Jim all burst out laughing and Lauren turned round, interrupting Joey who was in the middle of singing his part of Granger Danger, to look at her boyfriend and smirking once she saw him.

"These shorts are even shorter than your's, Lo." Joe grumbled, walking up to her and wrapping his arms round her waist. He leant down to bury his face in the crook between her neck and right shoulder. Lauren laughed.

"Come on, the fans will love it." Lauren lifted his head and looked in his eyes, smirking. "_I_ love it." Joe grinned and attached his lips to the petite girl's. Lauren's arms slid round his neck, pulling him closer. Julia groaned and pulled the couple apart.

"We don't want a repeat of yesterday." Julia gave them both a stern glare. "Now let me see the outfit, Walks!" Joe released Lauren and turned to the group.

"Please make my shorts longer." Joe moaned. "You can see _everything!_" Julia shook her head and nodded towards June.

"It's fine, thanks." Julia said. Joe groaned and stomped into the other room to get changed, when he returned, Lauren moved from her spot at the opposite end of the room to Joe and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest.

"I love you, Walks." Lauren mumbled. "And the shorts will be perfect." Joe kissed the top of Lauren's head and smiled.

"I love you too." Joe replied, not saying anything about Lauren's shorts comment. Lauren just smiled.


	12. Cheated: Part 1

_A/N: I'm on a rooollll! I'm on a rooolll! :D Another one after only four days. I'm so proud of myself, it usually takes me for-ev-er to upload another. Not having Wi-Fi really does have it's perks, it makes me be more productive and write things! So woohoo!_

_Question time again! I have 2 this time. First one is what I asked in the last one, should I change the rating to M? No one answered but I really need an answer! Second one, I have an idea for a multi-chapter LaurWalk fic. So should I write it and if yes, what pairings? The main one will be LaurWalk but I need two others to go along with it. One of the others is kinda major and the other is very minor. Answer in a PM or review! _

_No reviews last time, I think some of you must have skipped because of the smut which I don't mind. Anyways, enjoy this chapter! -Katie x (PS: This is back to the usual T rating)_

* * *

_Notes: Minor Breredith, slightly OOC characters._

_Summary: Lauren catches Joe doing something she'd never imagine and has to get away from everything._

* * *

Lauren stormed out of Joe's apartment, tears starting to fall down her face and causing mascara streaks down her cheeks. She ran down the block, wiping the tears from her cheek. She couldn't believe what she saw, Joe _kissing_ Meredith. She stopped after a couple of blocks, sitting on the curb with her head in her hands.

How could she have been so stupid? Why would anyone like her?

Lauren heard footsteps round the corner and _him_ calling her name. She stood up quickly, about to walk away so he didn't find her when he came round the corner, Meredith behind him.

"Lauren, please. Let me explain." Joe pleaded. Lauren turned round, hair hitting her cheeks as she turned, her eyes ablaze.

"No, Joe! You _swore_ to me that you would always love me then you do this. I love- loved you but you go ahead and cheat on me! I hate you!" Joe felt like he was slapped in the face when he heard her last three words._ I hate you._ Meredith stepped forward.

"It wasn't Joe's fault, I kissed him." She said, hesitantly. Lauren just got angrier.

"So that makes it okay, then? It's okay that you kissed someone else when you're _engaged_ and he kissed you back when he was already dating someone else?" Lauren ask, rhetorically, getting angrier every second. Meredith stepped back and shook her head.

"Exactly. I never want to see your face again, Joseph Walker!" Lauren turned round and started to head back down the block when she turned round again. "And Meredith, you've got two days to tell Brian or I do." With that, she turned on her heals and left this time. When Lauren got to the corner, she set off in a sprint, letting her feet take her anywhere, away from this city and Joe.

Sub-consciously, she reached the train station and she walked inside heading to the ticket booth. "Single ticket to L.A, please."

The man at the ticket booth looked at her. "You do know that'll take awhile, Miss?" He asked.

"Yes, just give me a ticket!" Lauren snapped, placing several notes on the counter. The man gave her ticket and change and then Lauren headed to the platform. She got out her iPhone and sent a text to Julia.

_Going to LA. Please don't ask anything, if you want to know talk to Joe or Meredith. I'll see if Joey, Darren, Brant or Dylan will let me crash at their place. I don't know how long I'll be there for so I'll call you when I do know. I love you. -Lo x_

Lauren got on the train and sat down on a spare bed before sending a text to the four boys in L.A.

_Anyone got a couch I can crash on? -Lo x_

Lauren put her phone away and pulled the blanket around her that was on the bed and looked out of the window as the train set off. She needed to get away. From Joe, Meredith and the drama of Chicago.


	13. Cheated: Part 2

_A/N: Omg guys! Nine reviews! NINE! I was absolutely blown away by your support on the last chapter. Last night, I couldn't stop grinning and as soon as I saw the 4 reviews that I got in the space of 10 minutes I had to write a part 2. _

_I will be writing another part to this and maybe even 2. This was from Lauren's POV and I'll probably do the next one in Joe's POV then the one after them both together. No LaurWalk interaction but lots of Lauren and Julia! I love their friendship. _

_Again, thank you for the reviews. It's the most I've ever got on a chapter/fic and I am so grateful for every single one. I never expected such amazing feedback and to get this amount is absolutely mind-blowing! Thank you!_

_Replies to the reviews:_

_AnneCpc: Thank you so much for reviewing!_

_ : It is! As you can see and another couple of chapters. Thank you for the review!_

_Jessica682: I hope this is quick enough for you! Thanks for reviewing._

_Guest: Yes, their is. Enjoy! Thanks for the review._

_TearsOfaClown: Oh my dead wizard god, thank you so so much! Your review made me smile so much. Thank you! And thanks for answering my question. Also, sorry for making you cry! _

_Amy: Thank you x2_

_Micha Wells: Thanks, Micha! Their is a part 2 and several more parts. _

_Don'tForgetTheNotes: Really?! You have no idea how much that made me smile! I never thought I'd inspire someone to write a fic. Let me know when you post it, I'd love to read it. And thank you so much!_

_Now we've got through all that, enjoy the fic! And please answer the question at the bottom. Thanks again! -Katie x_

* * *

_Notes: Minor Breredith, slightly OOC characters._

_Summary: Lauren catches Joe doing something she'd never imagine and has to get away from everything._

* * *

Lauren walked out of Los Angeles train station and was greeted by a giant bear hug from Joey. She hugged him back, standing on her tiptoes to rest her head on his shoulder and thought about the past 48 hours.

* * *

_Two hours after she got on the train she looked at her phone to find five missed calls and ten new text messages. Three of the calls were from Joe and the other two from Julia. She got reply from each of the guys, three from Julia, one from Brian and two from Joe._

_You're welcome to sleep on my couch but I'm at Glee most of the time so you'll be alone. -Dare_

_I have a spare room if you want. You ok? -Joey_

_I'm in the middle of painting so I have no room, sorry! -Dylan_

_My couch is free. -Brant_

_Damn right I'm calling one of them! Also, I'm calling you. -Juls_

_Answer me, Lopez! -Juls_

_You didn't answer so I called Joe. He refused to talk to me so I called Mere, she explained. I'm going over to Joe's and going all Mama Julia on him. Don't forget to call me, love you Lil' LoLo. -Juls_

_You ok? Mere told me everything, guess who's a single Pringle? -Brolden_

_Lauren, I'm sorry! Answer my phone calls! -Joe_

_Please talk to me. -Joe_

_Lauren deleted Joe's texts, sent a reply to Julia, another quick reply to Brian and then accepted Joey' spare room, telling him what happened. Once all that was finished she turned off her phone, laid under the blanket and went to sleep._

* * *

Lauren followed Joey into his apartment and into the kitchen where he put the kettle on and grabbed a couple of mugs. Joey turned to Lauren and hugged her again.

"You okay?" He said. Lauren nodded in reply.

"Which room am I stopping in?" Lauren asked, pulling away. Joey faced the counter again and put a tea bag in each mug.

"First one on the right."

Lauren walked to the spare room and clicked Julia's speed dial, not having to wait long for an answer as she answered on the first ring.

"Lauren, are you alright? Joe's an ass! Where are you? You at L.A?" Lauren chuckled at the protectiveness of her best friend and sat on the bed in the middle of the room.

"I'll be okay. I know. Joey's apartment in L.A. Yes" Lauren replied to each one of Julia's statements and questions.

"When will you be coming back?"

"I have no idea, I just want to get away for a while. Lauren sighed. "How's Brian taking it?"

"I'm coming over in a couple of days, I just booked my plane ticket." Julia said down the phone. "Not good. He came over here and he's not left since. Right now, he's in the living room asleep on the couch."

"I really need to see you, Juls. I'm sorry I just took off. I didn't know what else to do." Lauren laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "I know how he feels, though it must be harder for him. It was his fiancé."

"I understand, don't worry yourself Lil' LoLo." Lauren smiled at Julia's use of her nickname. "He has took it very hard."

"I bet he would do considering my reaction." Lauren chuckled and then heard shuffling down the phone.

"Lo?" Came a gruff, sleep-ridden voice.

"Brian? How you feeling?" Lauren asked, sitting up again at the sound of his voice.

"Like shit. You?"

"Ditto." The door to Lauren's temporary room opened and Joey's head popped around the door.

"Your tea's ready." Lauren nodded and pointed to the phone. Joey understood and left, closing the door behind him.

"I have to go, my tea's ready. Tell Julia I love her. Keep holding up Bri." Lauren smiled softly even though she knew he couldn't see her.

"Will do. Bye, Lo" Brian replied. Lauren ended to call and threw her phone on the bed before heading out of the door. After her conversation with Julia, Lauren was feeling a lot happier.

* * *

_Questions: Should I post this in a seperate fic? I'll keep these 2 in here but should I post these and the others in another one? Also, the multi-chap. I probably won't write the idea I have but another maybe? Leave me some ideas and I'll trying mixing them all together or choose the best ones and use them. I will give whoever gave the idea credit! Answer in a review or PM. Or contact me on my tumblr: living-at-221b-with-lauren-lopez_


	14. Cheated: Important Author's Note

_A/N: A quick author's note to tell you that part 3 is up in a separate fic! You can find it on my profile under the title "Cheated". So go over there to enjoy more Cheated goodiness! (Wtf have I just said?) Anyways, thanks for the support and everything you need to read is in a A/N at the top of Chapter 3. Enjoy! -Katie_


	15. Audition

_A/N: Hey guys! So I wrote a little drabble this afternoon while waiting to go into the dentist, I got the idea after going for an audition myself and I was so nervous (if you were wondering, I didn't get it). Ta-da! This was born! _

_Sorry that Returning To Chicago hasn't been updated, it has been underway but it's been wrote by an amazing friend of mine and we've had some difficulties getting it to me. She left her USB stick with it on at college on Thursday, she wasn't in on Friday because of the snow and her next college day isn't until Thursday again. As soon as I get the chapter, I will update within a couple of day of getting it. Thanks for being so patient! _

_Now enjoy this short drabble. Feel free to leave a review! -Katie x_

* * *

Lauren sat on a chair outside the theater room where auditions for the College musical were being held. She sat fiddling with her fingers which were rested on her lap as she stared at the poster covered wall across from her. The petite woman felt like she was going to throw up, one minute feeling like hours and she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Just then, a man came and sat next her. He looked around the same age, about 5' 10" with short brown hair.

"Are you waiting for the audition too?"

Lauren nodded and turned to him, it was only then she noticed his gorgeous ocean blue eyes.

"I'm Lauren". Lauren introduced, smiling and hold her hand out.

"Joe." He replied, taking her small hand in his large one. "Who are you auditioning for?"

"Anyone really, though I would love Hermione. You?"

"Voldemort." Lauren let out a laugh, quickly shutting her mouth and placing a hand over it.

"It's alright, laugh. I do understand its a pretty unusual character to audition for."

"No sh-"

"Lauren Lopez."

"Well, that's me." Lauren grinned nervously and stood up.

"Break a leg. See you around, Lauren." Joe smiled.

"You too, Joe." Lauren sent him a softer smile and entered the room.

* * *

It was a week later and the cast list had been put up for the newly titled musical, Harry Potter: The Musical. Lauren looked at the sheet of paper, noticing her name and grinning then looked at her character. Draco Malfoy? Lauren just laughed and turned to leave when she saw Joe walking up to the cast sheet.

"I got in!" She exclaimed and Joe smiled.

"Congratulations. Joe Walker on there by any chance?" Joe asked. Lauren looked at the sheet and turned around smirking.

"Nope. Only a Joseph Walker and guess what part he has, Voldemort! Looks like you had competition." She laughed. Joe shook his head but a grin was on his face.

"So did you get Hermione?"

"Nope." Lauren said, popping the 'p'. "But guess who I got instead?"

"Voldemort?" He joked.

"Draco!" Joe looked confused.

"Seriously?" Lauren nodded. "Well, who knew Draco was secretly a Hobbit!" Lauren whacked him on the arm, smiling.

"Shut it you." Lauren warned, playfully, pointing her finger at him. "Now how about we go out for celebratory ice cream?" Joe agreed.

"Sounds like fun."

"Of course it will be. You'll be with me!" Lauren chuckled, looping her arm through Joe's and dragging him down the corridor to the exit.


	16. As Long As You're Mine

_A/N: So I saw Wicked earlier this weekend and ever since I have not been able to get it out of my head! Especially Elphaba/Fiyero and just Fiyero in general so I made this fic. I had to combine my OTP with my new favourite musical. Anways, enjoy! -Katie x_

_Replies:_

_PenMagic: Thank you so much!_

_Starkidtheatregeek: So do I. Thanks for the review._

* * *

_Summary: Lauren and her friends go and see Wicked and straight away she has an attraction to Fiyero. Since some of her friend's are in the musical, she has the chance to go and meet him. And who was she to know the feelings were mutual? AU._

_Notes: Minor Breredith, Joime and Jarren. AU fic._

_Finally, I don't own Wicked or the line from As Long As You're Mine which technically still Wicked._

* * *

Joe sat in the carriage at the side of the stage waiting for his cue to start acting like he was asleep while being pulled onto stage. From where he was he could see Denise, one of his cast mates, on stage talking to Brian as Glinda and Boq. As he heard his cue line, Joe slid sunglasses on and laid back in the carriage while he was being pulled onto stage.

He looked out at the audience as he was pulled along, his eyes immediately going to a petite woman who was on the right of the first row. She had shoulder-length brunette hair and bright, chocolate colored eyes which seemed to captivate him. It wasn't until the actor pulling his carriage saying his line which brought Joe back to what he was supposed to be doing, climbing out of the carriage he said his line and tried to avoid looking at the girl which seemed distract him every time he glanced in her direction.

* * *

Lauren was sat in her seat watching the musical, her arms resting on the arms of the chairs at either side of her as she watched. She was enjoying it and then it came to the part where Fiyero entered, as he did Lauren let out a small gasp.

He seemed to just attract her attention and she could feel his gaze on her through his sunglasses. The next line seemed to snap him out of his trance and she watched him as he started to act and take of his sunglasses, the eyes behind them a gorgeous ocean blue and she couldn't stop looking at them. For the rest of the scene he seemed to avoid looking in her direction.

* * *

During the scene As Long As You're Mine, Lauren couldn't take her eyes of the pair playing Elphaba and Fiyero, Joe and his cast mate and friend, Jaime. She seemed to be entranced as her looked at the woman opposite him, his hands on her waist and rubbing her back. Suddenly her mind seemed to wander and she imagined herself in Jaime's spot, playing Elphaba, Joe's arms around her, looking at her as if she was the most beautiful girl in the whole of Oz.

"For the first time, I feel... Wicked!" Lauren imagined herself saying, grinning at Joe before they wrapped their arms around each other and connecting their lips in a passionate kiss. This snapped Lauren out of her trance and she tried to focus as Elphaba ripped out of Fiyero's grasp in search of her sister but couldn't. The only thing running through her mind was the scene she had in her head moments earlier.

* * *

Later that night, Lauren followed Meredith, Julia, Darren and Joey round to the stage door after the show had finished. All her friends were excited and as they went to meet the friends, Meredith flung herself into Brian's arms and planted kisses across his face while congratulating him, Joey went over to Jaime, hugging her and blushing when she kissed him on the cheek after complimenting her performance. Julia and Darren were off talking to some people Julia knew from the ensemble which left Lauren by herself with the only other people to talk to being Denise, one of Meredith's friends who was currently trying to get her attention, and Joe.

"Hi, I'm Lauren." Lauren greeted Joe, her hand outstretched. Joe looked up from the floor, where he was trying to avoid looking at her eyes and took her smaller hand in his larger one.

"Joe." He smiled at her and Lauren ducked her head trying to avoid his eyes.

"You were, uhm... really good tonight." Lauren mumbled, suddenly finding the floor really interesting.

Joe grinned. "Thanks. I saw you in the audience, I hope you enjoyed it."

Lauren nodded and took a deep breath, looking back up at him about to reply but the getting lost in the ocean blue eyes again. Joe did a sharp intake of breath where their eyes met, getting lost in them again. They stared at each other awhile until Lauren snapped out of it and looked down at the floor.

"Oh... Erm, sorry." Lauren apologized, awkwardly, tugging on the sleeves of her newly bought Wicked hoodie. Joe coughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's fine." A couple of seconds passed in silence until Joe broke it.

"So, do you-" "Joe!"

Joe got cut off by Brian shouting him and tugging on his arm to get his attention. Brian pulled him into his and Meredith's conversation unaware he'd just interrupted his friends until Meredith whacked him on the arm and glared.

Joe turned back to Lauren. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine so what were you saying?"

"I was just wondering whether you'd like to go out some time?" Joe asked. "Get to know each other."

"Are you asking me on a date?" Lauren teased, a small smirk on her face. Joe spluttered which made Lauren giggle.

"I, erm, if you want, I don't kno-" Lauren cut off his rambling by stepping on her tip toes and kissing his cheek.

"I'd love too." She quickly took out a pen and wrote her number on Joe's hand. "That's my number. Call me."

"Sure." Joe said, smiling at her. Lauren turned to leave with Julia but stopped and turned back around to Joe.

"I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you Lauren."


End file.
